1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an electric dispenser for wrap film, particularly to one composed of a base, two side covers, a conveying track, a driving device, a cutting device, an accommodating case and a bottom cover, able to cut off the wrap film safely, used conveniently and replaceable with a new wrap film quickly.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Nowadays, wrap film is often used to wrap around foods or on containers, such as a bowl and a dish etc, with foods so as to keep foods free from dirt or contaminated by fly or insects, or dehydrated if stored in a refrigerator, especially for vegetables and fruits. Or, if foods are to be cooked by microwave or steam, they can be wrapped with wrap film to keep airtight or warm. Therefore, wrap film is really necessary for cooking or foods storing.
As shown in FIG. 1, a conventional wrap film dispenser is provided with a wrap film spool 10 stored in a rectangular box 11 having one of its sides set as a door 12 able to be opened to form an opening on the box 11. Along the edge of the opening is installed a toothed cutter 13. In using, wrap film 100 is first pulled out to an expected length by one hand and next, the other hand has to press on the door 12, so that the hand holding the end of the wrap film 100 can force oppositely against the cutter 13 to keep the wrap film 100 cut off. But, actually, although the door 12 is pressed by a user, the wrap film 100 is always unapt to be torn off, keeping it entangled to become wasted or cut deformed, because of an uneven force pressed along the cutter 13. In addition, the cutter 13 is installed outside the box 11, possible to hurt a user's hand while tearing the wrap film 100 incautiously.
Therefore, the invention has been devised to overcome the defects mentioned above.